Arrêtes Dean tu me donnes faim de toi
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi "Dean...ta bouche...tes lèvres..." de DESTIEL ADDICT (Fb) Castiel raconte comment, ce jour là, soudainement piqué d'intérêt pour la bouche de Dean et ses belles lèvres tentatrices, une innocente petite goutte de sauce orangée va lui faire totalement perdre la tête ...


"_-Bon ! Il est 14 h ! Moi j'ai la dalle ! J'vais me chercher un double cheese bacon t'en veux un Cass ?_"

J'ai dis non et il est parti. Voilà la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite avant qu'il revienne et que je perde la tête.

* * *

A son retour, il ne m'adressa pas un mot et se précipita à la table de la chambre du motel où on attendait Sam et Bobby, qui devaient arriver dans la soirée. Il déballa rapidement son repas, une barquette de frites, un hamburger, puis il se leva pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et se réinstalla à la table, avant d'attaquer.

Il commença par ingurgiter rapidement ses frites, il eut l'air d'apprécier, moi je le regardais de temps à autre, mais ça s'arrêtait là, je préférais le laisser tranquille, depuis le temps, je savais qu'il aimait bien manger en paix, je me contentais donc de regarder par la fenêtre, observant la vie de la ville défiler sous mes yeux.

Jusqu'à ce moment précis où j'entendit un petit son de contentement sortir de sa gorge, quand il mordit pour la première fois dans son burger.

Là je tournais la tête, il avait les yeux fermés, il appréciait grandement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche c'était indéniable. Dean et ses petits bonheurs de rien du tout, j'étais en admiration.

Puis, je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, ni à quel moment j'ai bougé, mais d'un coup je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train d'avancer dans sa direction, je ressentais ses ondes bienfaisantes, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré et je me suis assis devant lui à la table.

Il ne remarqua rien du tout, ou alors il s'en moquait. Mais moi je me suis mit à fixer sa bouche et pas moyen de m'en décrocher.

Il leva les yeux sur moi, croisant mon regard, se rendant bien compte que j'étais en train de le regarder et il me sourit, avant de croquer une seconde fois dans son burger, dont la sauce rouge orangée commençait à sortir de tout les cotés, sous la pression de ses doigts.

Moi ... je continuais mon observation et il fit quelque chose qui me fit frissonner, complètement indépendamment de ma volonté. Je le vit sortir sa langue et lécher la sauce sur les bords de son sandwich, évitant de cette façon qu'elle ne tombe sur lui ou sur la table, je me rendit compte que j'avais entrouvert la bouche, la langue au bord des dents, comme par mimétisme et très vite je la refermai, craignant qu'il ne m'ai vu, je remontais le regard de sa bouche à ses yeux et oui ! Il m'avait vu ! Je sentit la chaleur envahir mon visage, je devais être écarlate, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, amusé apparemment et croqua de nouveau dans son burger.

Sur le coup, la gêne m'avait submergé mais, il n'avait rien dit !

Ca l'amusait ?

Ok !

Si ça l'amusait je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas, je décidai donc de continuer mon observation.

Lui, ne me regardait plus, il mangeait tranquillement, les yeux sur son burger, mais je savais qu'il savait à cet air canaille qu'il affichait faisant remonter ses pommettes.

Je posai mes yeux à nouveau sur sa bouche, qui bougeait par la mastication, puis il avala sa bouchée passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et croqua de nouveau dans son sandwich.

Le voir faire ces choses ... c'était ... c'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi à ce moment là, le fait de le voir manger me mit dans un tel état ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Mais oui, j'étais complètement bouleversé, maintenant rien que d'y repenser j'en frissonne encore. Et sa langue qui sortait à chaque fois pour lécher ses lèvres entre chaque bouchée, Seigneur ... c'était un spectacle ... divin.

Et alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un morceau de son burger, juste assez pour la prochaine bouchée, il baissa sa main gauche de devant son visage, ne tenant plus son dernier morceau que par une main, c'est à ce moment là que je perdit complètement les pédales.

Une petite goutte de sauce sous sa lèvre, une toute petite goutte rouge orangée, innocente petite gouttelette, qui devint la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, une excitation fulgurante s'empara de moi, faisant vibrer mon sang, ma grâce, une petite goutte de sauce qui me rendit fou.

Il passa sa langue pour la énième fois sur ses lèvres, mais n'atteignit pas la petite perle qui attisait ma convoitise, je sentit son regard se poser sur moi, toujours ce petit air canaille sur le visage et ne me lâchant pas des yeux, il mit le dernier bout dans sa bouche, moi ... je quittais ses yeux et reposais les miens sur ce petit bout de monde qui était devenu le centre de mon univers et il avala sa dernière bouchée, repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres brillantes et amena le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche en levant un peu la tête pour boire, de mon côté je ne quittais pas l'objet de toutes mes attentions des yeux et quand il posa sa bière sur la table, il pencha la tête pour attraper mon regard et me faire lever les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit, mais son regard changea, je levais la main vers mon visage pour lui faire le signe qu'il avait quelque chose sous la lèvre et pour mon plus grand malheur ... non ... bonheur, ... pour mon plus grand bonheur, non seulement il sortit sa langue pour aller chercher ce dont je parlais, mais en plus ... il se trompa de côté. Et en un instant, sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je me jetais sur lui, léchant sa lèvre, dans un premier temps, puis, enivré, je la prenais entre les miennes, avant de me rendre compte que Dean s'était levé et me faisait contourner la table pour me serrer contre lui et rediriger mon geste dans un baiser des plus savoureux...

* * *

Là ... tout de suite là ... à l'heure ou je vous parle ... ma main est dans ses cheveux ... il est endormi tout contre moi ... son bras droit autour de mon corps, sa tête est posée sur mon torse, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je suis l'homme...l'ange le plus heureux de la création.

Mais je dois vous laisser ... les autres ne vont pas tarder, je dois le réveiller.

FIN.


End file.
